


egos gotta eat

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Food mention, Gen, this is all about food so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: short headcanons on what each of the egos would like to eat!





	egos gotta eat

the egos, surprisingly, do have to eat. they have they’re feelings and preferences of course, and they don’t need to eat as much as a regular human, but they need some kind of fuel and for most of them, its food.

plenty of them enjoy eating, its more of a comfort/leisure activity for them than anything else.

bim, for example, consists on a diet of meat, mostly human when it available. he claims that it tastes the best and has the most pleasing texture, but most of them stay away from him at lunchtime.

wilford absolutely loves fried food, mostly anything salty. you’d think he’d have a sweet tooth with his whole cotton-candy color outfits but the only sweet exception is ice cream, which, lets be honest, who doesn’t like ice cream?

darkiplier, on the other hand, absolutely despises eating. he avoids eating most of the time until he absolutely has to, and when he does have to eat, dark goes for drinking soylent or coffee. cmon, he looks pretty gaunt for a reason, and unfortunately you can’t lose weight just from being evil.

the jims alternate preferences every so often, which is odd but it’s hard to tell since they’re pretty much identical. one week, cameraman jim will eat only yogurt and pudding, and weatherman jim’ll refuse to eat anything besides pasta. it’s pretty hard keeping the kitchen stocked, but not impossible, considering who’s in charge of making the grocery list.

dr iplier is actually a vegetarian, and is allergic to peppermints. he is absolutely the healthiest ego, though lord knows he tries his best to force the others to eat some vegetables once in a while. he’s had darkiplier in his office once or twice, passed out from malnutrition and exhaustion. they were the few times darkiplier actually listened to the doctor and did what he was told. an apple a day, and all that.

the googles and bing only require their usual electric/battery charge, and the occasional cup of robot coffee. oil. wilford’s made the mistake of drinking out of one of their mugs once. let’s just say dr iplier’s office was pretty busy that day, whoops

yandere only eats gummy candy and mochi ice cream, much to everyone else’s frustration. that kids leaves them absolutely everywhere. and don’t even get me started on the time darkiplier found his shoes full of half-eaten gummy bears…..

the host is the only one who hates eating as much as darkiplier. he can eat any food, but the only stuff that actually gives him any energy is human meat. he eats with bim when he must, but unlike the tv show host, it’s not by choice.

oh, and of course, he’s the one who makes the grocery list for dr iplier to take care of, since he’s the only one who’ll know what the jims will need that week.


End file.
